disney_movie_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Heart
Princess Kyra Eric the Spellbinder & HopGoblin.jpg|Princess Kyra Eric the Spellbinder & HopGoblin HopGremlin.jpg|HopGremlin Serrifas the Mother Dragon & Baby Dragon.jpg|Serrifas the Mother Dragon & Baby Dragon Prince Soron.jpg|Prince Soron ''Reversal of the Heart ''is an upcoming Disney hand-drawn animated movie. TBA. Film Summary When a prince kills a baby dragon, he steals it's heart and gives it to a princess, which only turns her into the dragon, causing the prince to believe she killed the princess, and the princess now gains assist from a wizardly boy who can help change her back. Along they way they met new friends who also want to help out. Based on a short film by Carolyn Chrisman. Characters and Cast Princess Kyra (Drew Barrymore) - the princess, who was turned into a dragon, compared to Ariel, but unlike Ariel, she began to love being a dragon, while Ariel loves being human Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) - the sorcerer, who aids the princess in order to restore her to human Deven (Seth Green) - Eric best friend who wears glasses ho always wants to see dragons upclose and llikes to read books Julia (Cassie Scerbo) - Eric's sister who is always a push over to him Hector (Brian Poshen) - A friend of Julia rom a small village Bat-Frog (Dee Bradley Baker) - Gorwin (Jim Cummings): A friendly mountain troll who was befriended by Kyra, Eric, Bat-Frog and Julia when they all met him and the woods. He joins them on their journey to get Kyra back to a Human Serrifas the Mother Dragon (Cree Summer) - the dragon, who wants revenge on the prince who killed her baby, Cree's accent is similar to both Blackarachnia and Cynder! Prince Soron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - the main antagonist, and the prince who slayed the baby dragon, steals it's crystal heart for a gift for Kyra and feels vengeful to kill the princess, mistaking it to be a dragon who killed the princess, and hunts her down King Drifus (John Goodman) - Kyra's late father, who comes in a ghost like form, and comforts Kyra and tells to not look into what she is on the outside, but the inside! He is compared to Queen Athena, as they were both killed before their daughters grew Queen Amara (Helen Miren) Captain Angus (Jeff Bennett) - Kyra's trusted, and devoted captain, who knows what Kyra became! throughout the whole movie tries to find Kyra and must stop Soron what he is going to do, but ends up getting hurt in the process, he is based off Prof. Portor from Tarzan, and Fluder from the Black Cauldren. The Guards (John DiMaggio, and Maurice LaMarche) - dimwitted guards who fail to understand the situation! Cryus (Ray Winstone) - the second antagonist, and one who wants Kyra to remain a dragon, but changes his mind when she almost dies, He is also Serrifas's mate. He also wants to avenge for his son's death and kill the Prince. When Soron was transformed into a dragon by his wife, Serrifas, he accepted him to be his new son. Compared to King Triton, unlike Triton, he wants Kyra to remain a dragon, but changes his mind, while King Triton forbids Ariel from thinking of the human world, but changes his mind for destroying her grotto. Strifux (Clancy Brown) - a Dragon who believes to Herd the Sheep off the Cliff! Tora and Shavax (Dee Bradley Baker and Steven Blum) - Twin dragons who want to seek out the killer and bring its head to Porpherion. Skalidon (Keith Szarabjaka) - a Dragon Elder Orion (Robin Atkin Downes) - another Dragon Elder Porpherion (Kevin Michael Richardson) - a Dragon who thought up the idea of burning Soron's household! Narrator (Ben Kingsley) - this is a live action character, who reads the interviewer the story! Singing Voices Mandy Moore - Provides the singing voice of Princess Kyra Kirby Morrow - Provides the singing voice of Eric the Spellbinder Keith Szrabajka - Provides the Singing voice of Prince Soron Jim Cummings - Provides Porpherion's singing voice Kristen Bell- Provides the singing voice for Queen Amara. Plot It begins when a young Dragon playing with his mother and father, Serrifas and Porpherion, the it is left alone while they go out hunting for prey! While the baby was playing with a butterlfy, a Shadowy figure appeared with a sword comes to threaten the baby, Serrifas and Porpherion hears it's cry, but was too late to save the baby when she and he saw their bady lying dead in horror and Porpherion shouts in roars "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" They immediently go to Dragon Mountain to find their baby's killer through the sacred crystal. When they got there other dragons were talking until the saw Serrifas and Porpherion brought their dead infaint. When they loook through the crystal She and He finds out it was Prince Soron, who wanted to win the heart of the Princess to gain the thrown of her late father, and places the Dragon Crystal on a necklace! The Dragons debated on how to avenge the loss of Serrifas and Cryus's baby! One thought up to steal all the herds of Sheep, and burn them in a field of flames! another idea that burning his household might lure him to come to dragon mountain, Serrifas wants the prince, not the other farmers, knights, and servants! Then a third and more primative Dragon, Skalidor came to Serrifas and asks her what will happens when a Human comes in contact with a Dragon Crystal. But Serrifas didn't want to think about the consequences of betraying the Truce with the king long ago! Then the Dragons actually agree with the Princess becoming one of them until Soron learns humility, Compassion, Responsiblity and learns he must pay for his arrogence. That night Kyra puts on the Necklace in her room, and immediately transforms into a Dragon when the crystal started to glow! she was shocked when she turned into a Purple and Blue Dragon. Prince Soron comes in and accused incorrectly, and tried to slay her, she breaks out through the wall, and starts to fly. unfortunately, she doesn't know how to fly, and crashes into a bar, a house, and a grocery store with a watermelon on her mouth! the Prince vows to kill her, and assumes her father's throne! After she left, Kyra's mother slaps Soron, and states "It's not the Dragon you should blame, it's your self! My daughter is dead! And it's all your fault!!! Now leave my Castle!" Kyra after her transformation realized that he stole the Crystal from a baby Dragon, and didn't know the consequences. She was broken hearted and was believing she is a Dragon for eternity, in the Morning she was asleep, and a kind wizard in training, named Eric! He sees Merlin's picture and grabbed a twig, and tried some magic, but it didn't last! When Kyra woke up and looked at Eric's book with his sister and best friend, Julia and Deven looking for. Eric, Julia and Deven ran and fell on the ground, She looks closer, and Eric places the twig on her Crystal, she starts to speak, and Eric, julia and Deven recognizes it to be Princess Kyra, she helps him up, and grabs his arm and puts it on the Crystal, Eric thinks he's got the power, then it fails, leaving Kyra again in a way of Despair! Eric, Deven feels sorry for then sees Dragon Mountain in his book, and shows Kyra, and believes maybe that is where they have to go! and Deven and Julia wanted to go with Serrifas sees Kyra being rode on by Eric, Julia and Deven, and sees that Eric, and her are developing a friendship, She later checks on Soron if he has learned humility, and responisbility, but in the woods a rogue knight, is hunting down Kyra for unknown and sadistic reason. Meanwhile Eric Deven, Deven, Julia and Kyra visits a pool! Kyra splashes at her reflection, and went on Eric's back, and Kyra appologizes. Eric then practices his magic, and accidently turns a frog into a Bat-Frog hybrid! Eric was confused! Kyra looked in the pond, and got her nose bitten by the Bat-Frog, Eric notices the frog lands on his hat and states "Oh' great, I made a Bat-Frog!" then it started to talked Then at night, Kyra and Eric talked about their pasts, and even the people knew each othe back then! Eric concluded that Prince Soron, is an unrepentent, Selfish, Jerk, who wanted the thrown, and asked why Kyra didn't ask where did he get the necklace! Kyra felt stupid when she found out what happen to herself, and Soron's true colors! Eric actually comforted Her, Deven and the Frog agreed! As they went to sleep, Eric started noticing that he has feelings for Kyra, and Kyra starting to think is she in love with the wrong guy? They get ready to head up the hill to fly, and Eric, Kyra, Deven, Julia, and of course Bat-Frog, prepare to hit the skies. Unaware of the Sadistic Knight, is at a bow and arrow, and before he shoots, he remembers what Kyra's mother said to him "It's not the Dragon you should blame, it's your self! My daughter is dead! And it's all your fault!!!"" but like before, he ignores it, and shoots at Kyra's wing! and they fell to the foot of Dragon Mountain! they all see the Sadistic Knight, Eric, Deven tries to hold him off, and the Knight destroys the branch, then Kyra fires at the knight and states "did that come out of me?", then Eric shows them the safe passage, and the Sadistic knight still pursues them, and slashes Kyra's chest (off-screen) and then knocks him off the mountain! Eric yells "KYRA!!!!!!!" With a fatal wound to her chest, Krya refuses to give up as they all got to the top of mountain and tumble to the bottom she is dying from the slash, Serrifas has regrets of letting her vengeance take control! Kyra almost dies, and Eric comes to her aid, and actually begs her to stay with him, and admits that he loves her, and cannot live without her, and doesn't care if she's a dragon, Eric breaks down into tears, crying at Kyra's foot, and the necklace breaks off, and the crystal was destroyed! Kyra changes back, and thanks to Bat-Frog's lick and enforced with magic, Kyra awakens and admits her love too! The Sadistic Knight appears with his eyes opens in shock, remorse when he sees Kyra changed back as he tried to kill her and reveals himself to be Soron! Kyra realizes that he is a murderer, a liar, and has no remorse for his actions for killing a baby dragon, then Deven rans at him and punched him in the face and Kyra turns him down for Eric, even her friends She even states that she rather be a Dragon than a Princess! But Serrifas arrives telling them that won't be necessary! then grabs the amulet and shows it to Soron, Porpherion comes down in anger and grabs Soron, hold him down, telling "You...You're the one who slaughtered my Son! And now, must pay for what you've done, Human! (roars in his face)" Soron tries to beg for forgiveness and Serrifas stops him as she knows another way. Soron admits responsibility and for his actions, and Serrifas, breaths fires at him, and turns him into a dragon, and raises him as her and Cryus's own, Sorron apologizes to Serrifias and Kyra about his actions, and swears that he will never be evil again, forever. Serrifas leaves with Sorren, and actually, tells Princess Kyra, that if she wants to be a Dragon once again, their are many crystals for her to pick. Then they fly off with their new son. Eric and Kyra hold hands and leaves Dragon mountain in peace with Deven and Julia following them home to the Kingdom. At the kingdom, Kyra's mother was very happy that she's alive and sees her handsome friend, Eric. One Month Later they planned a wedding for them.The whole kingdom was attended, she states to her "That Dragon, well (chuckles) was me, mother" and shows off her dragon form, causing her mother to faint, and regret her actions. Outside the Kingdom from the mountains, Serrifas and Cryus were gazing at Kyra's and Eric's wedding with their new son, Soron,. after the wedding, Kyra becomes her Dragon form and flies off to the horizon with Eric. Then, the screen fades to black and text appears that says "To Be Continued". Soundtrack I never met anyone like you: Kirby Marrow and Mandy Moore Pain and Suffering: Christopher Daniel Barnes Dragons Rise: Cree Summer Why did it happen to me: Mandy Moore What is this feeling: Kirby Marrow, and Britt McKillip All in The Beautiful Morning: Mandy Moore What is this feeling: Jesse McCartney, and Miley Cyrus Reversal of the Heart: Chorus, beginning Another Part of Me: Michael Jackson (Ending) Home Media TBA. MPAA Rating PG for Peril, Thematic Elements, Action, Fantasy Violence, and Rude Humor. Trivia and Fun Facts *This is the first traditional animated film from Walt Disney Animation Studios since Winnie the Pooh (2011) and the first to be rated PG since Home on the Range (2004). *Due to some blood, mild profanity, dark themes, and fantasy violence, this film is rated PG by the MPAA. *This is the second Walt Disney Animation Studios film to include some classic cartoon sound effects since 2011's Winnie the Pooh and 2016's Moana. Quotes Princess Kyra: "What happened.....My Face, What happened to me?" Prince Soron: "What have you done to Kyra! You creature, I will make you pay for this!" Princess Kyra: "Soron, please, stop! it's ME!" Princess Kyra: "All this cause of this accursed Necklace, Soron, why do you hate me now....wait, he thinks I killed ME!, This is a nightmare, Daddy, wake me up, (punches herself in the face), (Gasp), my face, my hands, my feet, have I put on some weight?, did I just growl, horns, wings, tail, this is no dream!" (Kyra looks at herself) Princess Kyra: "Oh my god! i'm Purple" King Drifus: "Kyra, what happened?" Princess Kyra: "well, look at me, did you see the way Soron looked at me?" King Drifus: "Soron is a short tempered idiot, who doesn't see the whole picture!" Princess Kyra: "but still!" King Drifus: "you'll always be my daughter, no matter what happens!" (disappears) Eric the Spellbinder: "well, let's see what the book says, well since Merlin has a magic wand, and since I don't have one, this twig will do!" Eric the Spellbinder (after seeing Kyra): "AAAAHH, don't eat me, I didn't mean to disturb you, don't come closer, I got a Magic Twig and I'm not affraid to use it!" Princess Kyra (after seeing the magic on her necklace): "your a magician?" Eric the Spellbinder: "yes, I mean, Apprentice! (Kyra picks him up with her jaws), Whew thank you, then if your not here to eat me then, what are you doing in the barn, shouldn't dragons be in a cave!" Princess Kyra: "I'm not a dragon, (looks at her body), well now I am, but I'm a princess!" Eric the Spellbinder: "Princess? (Kyra grabs his arm), hey what are you doing?, (places his twig on her necklace), whoa, I, I, IIIIIII HAVE THE......(leave burns and magic vanish)....power?" Princess Kyra sad: "Oh, I'm doomed as a monster for the rest of my life!" Eric the Spellbinder to himself: "Come on Eric, she's a damsel in distress, or a Dragon in Distress!" Eric the Spellbinder finds a page in the book: "Aha, hey um...." Princess Kyra answers: "Kyra!" Eric the Spellbinder: "Nice name, well maybe you should head to Dragon Mountain, maybe we can maybe find something?" Julia: "You mean we "all "can maybe find something together, right Deven? Deven: "Yeah, your right." Princess Kyra: "Really, oh thank you um...." Eric the Spellbinder: "oh Eric's the name, Eric the Spellbinder at your service, wait a minute, your Princess Kyra?" Princess Kyra: "uh-huh, I was once a gorgeous Princess, not to brag, but now, well this!" Eric the Spellbinder: "oh, um, well we'd better be oooofffffff (Kyra puts Eric on her back)!" Eric the Spellbinder: "Have You Flown, Before?" Princess Kyra: "Trust Me, I done this three days ago! but i had some difficulties!" Eric the Spellbinder: "O.K.!" Prince Soron: "Soon I'll get my vengeance on the beast who killed, Kyra thy beloved, Soon, I will prove to the Kingdom that I'm a worthy king!" Eric the Spellbinder: "I never met anyone like you!" Princess Kyra: "You know, me neither,if you keep believing in yourself, you can do anything!" Eric the Spellbinder: "Watch this, (makes a magic bubble) come on, come on, I can do this, and a little more, Ha, Kyra it's working!" Bubble pops causes an explosion! Eric after Hopgoblin lands on his hat: "Oh great, I made a Bat-Frog!" in the Morning Eric the Spellbinder: Ready Kyra?, I know I am! Bat-Frog: Krya Friend, Knight, No Friend! Captain Angus: "Princess Kyra, thank heavens your alive, And Your with a Wizard and a few frinds!" Princess Kyra: "We're on our way!" Eric the Spellbinder: "looks like a piece of Cake, literally!" Princess Kyra: "Ow, my wing!" (Kyra loses control of flying and she and Eric fall down onto a river) Eric the Spellbinder: Oh No. Princess Kyra: Don't tell me, we are about to go over a huge waterfall Eric the Spellbinder: Yep. Princess Kyra: Sharp Rocks at the bottom. Eric the Spellbinder: Most Likely Princess Kyra: Bring it on! Captain Angus: "Who are you, you ruffian! (referring to the knight)" The Knight: "Step aside, and you'll be spared." Prince Soron: "Kyra, What?! what have i done? I've could have killed you?" Princess Kyra: "You're not the man i love anymore, Soron, you're a murderer, a liar and you have no remorse of your actions, and for that your a monster! Prince Soron: Oh, Krya, i'm so, so sorry..(starts to cry right before Julia kicks) Ugh!!" Princess Kyra: "Thanks Eric and you guys too, but i'd rather be a dragon than an ordinary princess!" Serrifas the Mother Dragon: "That won't be necessary Kyra, won't it Soron?, was it true, did you take my baby's Cryastal?" Prince Soron: "Yes, it is true, and i'm sorry, please, i'm begging you!" Porpherion: "Soran! I cannot let you live for what you have inflicted!" Prince Soron: "Please I.."(grabs him and throws him to the ground) Porpherion: "Enough!! You're the one who slaughtered my Son in cold blood, without mercy or regret! And now, shall pay for what you've done! (Roars in his face then Serrifas stops him as she knows another way) Prince Soron: "Alright, i admit it, what i've done was foolish and stupid, please, do your worst! Serrifas the Mother Dragon: "Indeed i will" (blows fire at Soron, turning him into a dragon, as he is held by Serrifas, but not before telling Kyra, Eric, Julia, Deven, Gorwin and Bat-frog) Kyra, if you ever want to be a dragon again, there are many crystals for you to pick!" (then flies away with Soron and Porpherion) Eric the Spellbinder: "Now what do we do?" (Kyra grabs Eric and kisses) Bat-Frog: "Ew! The Love!" Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Hand-Drawn Animation Category:Disney Films Category:Upcomeing Disney Flims